Realize!
'Realize! '''to piosenka wykonywana przez jednostkę SoLaMi♡Dressing. Był ogłoszony w dniu 28 listopada 2014 roku; i uczynił swój pierwszy debiut w anime w odcineku 25. piosenka zastąpić Miracle ☆ Paradise jako trzeci OP w odcinku 27. Tekst TV Size Romaji= Mukuchi na ''heart hiraitara Susumou koe awasete Kirakira shiteiru jibun wo Tsukamou daisuki na koto shiyō Kachi ka make da nante kankei nai ja naii! Saa te to te tsunaide Hey Jump! Party wa hajimaru! Let's Dance 1,2,3! Mirai e sou zutto minna de Zettai akirametakunai kara Let's Sing Do my best! Ashita wa kitto kagayaiteru Chikara awasete tokimeki sagashiteku Tsukamitorō Pripara |-| Kanji= 無口な ハート開いたら 進もう 声合わせて キラキラ している自分を 掴もう 大好きな事しよう 勝ちか負けだなんて 関係ないんじゃないっ！ さぁ手と手つないで Hey Jump！ パーティーは始まる Let's Dance 1,2,3! 未来へ そうずっと みんなで 絶対あきらめたくないから Let's Sing Do my best! 明日はきっと輝いてる 力合わせて トキメキ探してく つかみ取ろうプリパラ |-| English= Po otwarciu swojego wstydliwego serca Przejdźmy do przodu i połączmy glosy swe Masz w sobie blask Weź go i zrobić coś co kochasz To nie ma znaczenia, czy wygrasz, czy przegrasz No dalej, trzymaj mnie za rękę Hej JUMP! Impreza zaczyna się! Tańczmy 1,2,3! Ku przyszłości z wszystkimi, na zawsze I absolutnie nie zrezygnuję Śpiewaj jak najlepiej! Jutro na pewno będzie jasne Dzięki połączeniu mocy każdej z nas, będziemy szukać emocji I uchwycić go w PriPara Full Version Romaji= Mukuchi na heart hiraitara Susumō koe awasete Kirakira shiteiru jibun wo Tsukamō daisuki na koto shiyō Kachika makeda nante Kankei nai janai! Saa te to te tsunaide Hey Jump! (Jump) Party wa hajimaru (Hey! Let's go party time!) Let's Dance 1, 2, 3! Mirai he sō zutto minna de Zettai akirametakunai kara Let's sing Do my best! Ashita wa kitto kagayaiteru Chikara awasete tokimeki sagashiteku Tsukami torō PuriPara Kūyoku yo shite iru jibun wo Kaeyou minna ga tsuiteru yo Donna kabe datte mondai nai janai Saa yūki wo dashite Hey Clap! (Clap) yume ga hajimaru (Dream come true for ever!) Let's Dance Run with me mirai he sō zutto Minna de Zettai tebanashitakunai kara Let's sing Believe my way ashita wa motto kagayaiteru Kibō kakagete dokidoki sagashiteku Dare no mono PuriPara Umaku ikanai toka surechigai bakari de Dame ni narisōna toki wa issho ni Futatsu ori no yume wo kanaeyō (Zutto ne) Egao uketorō Sō issho ni utaitai nē issho ni odoritai Zettai akiramenai yo Let's Go Let's Dance 1, 2, 3! Mirai he sō zutto minna de Zettai akirametakunai kara Let's sing Do my best! Ashita wa kitto kagayaiteru Chikara awasete tokimeki sagashiteku Tsukami torō PuriPara |-| Kanji= 無口な　ハート開いたら 進もう　声合わせて キラキラ　している自分を 掴もう　大好きな事しよう 勝ちか負けだなんて 関係ないじゃないっ！ さぁ手と手つないで Hey Jump！(Jump) パーティは始まる (Hey! Let's go party time!) Let's Dance 1,2,3！ 未来へ　そうずっと　みんなで 絶対あきらめたくないから Let's sing Do my best！ 明日はきっと輝いてる 力合わせて　トキメキ探してく つかみ取ろうプリパラ クヨクヨしている自分を 変えよう　みんなが付いてるよ どんな壁だって　問題ないじゃない さぁ勇気を出して Hey Clap (Clap) 夢が始まる (Dream come true for ever!) Let's Dance Run with me 未来へそうずっと みんなで 絶対手放したくないから Let's Sing Believe my way 明日はもっと輝いてる 希望かかげてドキドキ探してく 誰のものプリパラ うまくいかないとか　すれ違いばかりで ダメになりそうな時は一緒に ふたつ折りの夢を叶えよう (ずっとね) 笑顔受け取ろう そう一緒に歌いたい　ねぇ一緒に踊りたい 絶対あきらめないよ Let's Go Let's Dance 1,2,3！ 未来へ　そうずっと　みんなで 絶対あきらめたくないから Let's sing Do my best！ 明日はきっと輝いてる 力合わせて　トキメキ探してく つかみ取ろうプリパラ |-| English= coming soon... Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:OP oraz ED